Break my heart
by Skitter
Summary: Was once Shatter my heart. Contains AllenxLen, KandaxOC, LavixOC. R&R! 15th chapt up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dgm, although I do wish to

Disclaimer: I do not own dgm, although I do wish to.

This is the first ff I've done… so… TT

--

"For the last time, Allen, get out from there!"

"No! I won't ever step out of this room ever!"

"Don't be such a baka, Allen, it's already morning and we have to set off by morning!"

"Get lost, LAVI!"

Lavi was taken aback by Allen's rough approach. "Hey, Allen, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"FINE!" Lavi stomped off in the opposite direction, fuming inside. How could Allen

change so much over a fortnight?

"Ohayou, Lavi. Did you see Allen-kun?" Lenalee Lee asked Lavi when they were at the

canteen.

"Yup. Apparently, he's got his head glued under covers, afraid to get out of his damn

frickin' room." Lavi replied angrily. "He even yelled at me!"

"How can it be? Allen-kun isn't such a cold person!" Lenalee defended Allen like a

indignant mother hen.

"Well, he changed." Lavi growled and stomped off. Lenalee felt her heart thump hard

with fright in her chest. What had happened to Allen? Worry spreaded in her like a raging

fire. Kanda spotted his 'younger sister' with the look on her face and went over.

"Looking for the Moyashi, huh?"

"Yeah… I'm worried for him, how could he yell at Lavi?" Lenalee bit her lip.

"Tell you what, he yelled at me the previous night when I tried to open his door 'cause I

left my books in there. Think he's got a problem." Kanda said as Lenalee felt anxiousness

overwhelm her once again.

"I think you are the only one that can help him, Lenalee." He growled before setting off

to buy his beloved soba noodles.

Lenalee swallowed as she tried hard to recall all the events that had happened yesterday.

(START OF FLASHBACK)

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" Lenalee asked Allen, concerned.

"Y-yes, I think… I think I'm just a little tired, that's all." Allen replied as color drained in

his face. He looked horrible. Black eye bags circled his eyes and his once happy and

joyful expression of a small kid's had transformed into a pained, sad face.

"Please, Allen-kun, if you have any problems, come to me, alright?" she said, touching

his hand.

"I feel so much pain, Lenalee, so much… I can't take it anymore!" Allen had said, and

ran off.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Lenalee jerked up. She had to get into Allen's room ASAP.

"Innocence Activate!" she whispered as her boots activated. Then, she zoomed through

the corridors and knocked on Allen's door.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Ah, Ms. Lenalee, are you looking for Mr. Walker?" A voice behind her said.

She spun around to see Toma the finder. "He told me to pass this to you when I saw him.

"Where is he?"

"Ms. Lenalee, he has left for Singapore."

"What…?" Lenalee felt her legs getting weak before she collapsed on the cold floor,

seeing nothing but pure, inky darkness.

--

Kanda: oh well, I was kinda hoping for something more exciting to happen in the first chapter…

Lavi: Be happy, Yuu-chan! You got some lines too, remember?

Kanda: But I, the most sexiest in Dgrayman should get more parts!

Lavi: whatever.

Lenalee: Erm, Skitter, did I die?

Skitter: I hope not… where's Allen, anyway?

Kanda: no one cares about that sad and dull Moyashi, anyway.

Allen: coming out of nowhere Skitter… 

Skitter: Whoops! runs off with Allen chasing

Lavi: I sense something bad is gonna happen. 

Kanda: Usagi… where's my hairband?!

Lavi: runs off with Kanda chasing, wielding Mugen

Lenalee: See you!

--

Well, that was the end…….. I will update soon … I will make it better next time cos now currently I'm rushing X(

-Skitter


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own dgm, once again

Disclaimer: I do not own dgm, once again.

Oh yeah, I forgot to add in the 'Review' word in the last chapter. I think I was… well, in a rush. And this chapt is quite a long one to me… is it me or am I too lazy?! LOL.

And arigatou to wlock900 and Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes (yep, I'm Singaporean!) for reviewing and those who read this! And to Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes, um, I'm trying to make Kanda more like Kanda now, thanks for your comment . once again, REVIEW!

"Lenalee," Miranda sobbed. "You shouldn't torture yourself like this!"

Lenalee only turned her back at Miranda. It had been 2 days since Allen's disappearance. Within that 2 days, Lenalee had cooped herself in her room without eating, drinking or sleeping.

"Go away, Miranda. GO AWAY!" She screamed and covered her face with a tear-soaked pillow.

"If that is what you wish, Lenalee." Miranda cried and ran out. Lenalee only sobbed harder.

"_Allen-kun…where…where are you?!"_ she screamed in her mind as her eyelids went heavy.

(DREAM)

'_Where am I?' Lenalee thought as she walked along the aisle of a overcrowded market._

_People were smiling, with joyful eyes. The village was the liveliest one that she had been to._

_Suddenly, a black-hooded teen walked pass, hands in his pockets. "Allen-kun?!" Lenalee thought aloud as she began running after the boy._

_As she caught up with the boy, he pulled down his hood. Revealed were two sad gray-blue orbs in his eyes and a long red streak down his left eye._

"_Lenalee…" he said as he pulled her close. "Rest well and find me… I'll… I'll be waiting, alright?" _

"_Allen-kun…why did you run away?"_

"_Did you read the letter that I left for you?"_

"_No… I was too distressed to even look at it."_

"_Read it, and cheer up," Allen gave a sad smile. "Lenalee,"_

"_Alright, Allen…"_

(DREAM END)

Lenalee shot up from her bed. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks.

"Letter, letter, where are you?!" she impatiently fumbled through her drawer. Pictures of Allen and her scattered on the floor but she didn't even realise.

At last, she spotted the crumpled envelope at the bottom of the drawer. Lenalee snatched it up and tore it open.

_Dear Lenalee,_

_I know you are feeling rather sad now. I had no choice, I just had to leave. I have brought disgrace to Black Order. The Noahs are out to find me by now, and I have to be going. _

_Goodbye, Lenalee._

_-Allen Walker-_

Folding the piece of paper neatly and slipping it into her pocket, she changed into her jacket and rushed out of her room to charge to her brother's office.

"Nii-san, could I go to Singapore?"

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU, LENALEE, MY DEAREST SISTER, ABANDON ME?!" Komui Lee screamed, causing Reever Wenhamm to drop his stack of papers. "SUPERVISOR!" he screamed, frustrated.

"I've decided, Nii-san, I'm going to find Allen." Lenalee glared at her brother gravely. Immediately, he gave way but insisted that Lavi and Kanda should follow along.

In great happiness she had felt since she was born, she broke into a grin and hugged her amazed brother in front of shocked Reever.

"Thanks, nii-san!"

"Eh? We're gonna find that moyashi brat?!"

"Be happy, Yuu-chan!"

"Why should I, Usagi?!"

"Because."

"Kanda, Lavi, we have to find Allen-kun, no matter what." Lenalee glared at her two boy-friends. (Notice I put a dash in between, ok?!)

Lavi gulped. Lenalee looked so gravely solemn that he was amazed. Kanda was taken aback too, by Lenalee's character change.

"And Cross modified an Akuma named Chomesuke there, thanks to Nii-san." She picked up her luggage and placed it in the boat.

By midday, they reached the noisy port in Singapore. "Oh, so this is Singapore, eh?" Lavi commented, surprised.

"That moyashi… He must have purposely chosen this crowded place so we can't find him!" Kanda growled as a dark aura formed in him.

"Calm down, Yuu-chan!" Lavi laughed as he sweatdropped. The city was very lively with activities and there were probably millions of people on the island.

"Are you Cross Marian's friends, cho?" a voice piped out behind them. Startled, the three exorcists spun around to see a slim girl. She had brown hair that gently curled up at the ends, and happy eyes. She was wearing a purple-pink kimono and a familiar object rested on her head.

"TIMCAMPY?!" Except for angry-faced Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee was surprised. The golden Golem nodded.

"Oh, so you are Cross's friends, cho. This little guy came automatically to me when I was created." Chomesuke smiled.

But Lavi was not paying attention.

"STRIKE!" He jumped up. "She's totally my type!"

"Erm, Lavi, she's an Akuma."

"Ouch!" Lavi was flung away by Kanda's hard shove with his Mugen on the back.

"BAKA USAGI!"

--

Lenalee: Once again, Skitter, you left it at the exciting part. I thought I would find Allen-kun!

Skitter: Erm, Lenalee, calm down.

Kanda: Who cares about the damn Moyashi, anyway?

Lavi, Lenalee and Skitter: ME!

Kanda: I am utterly speechless.

Allen: Muahahaha, baka kanda.

Kanda's fangirls: HOW DARE YOU!

(Fangirls chases Allen away)

Kanda: Hah, serves you right, do not underestimate my fans!

Lenalee, Lavi and Skitter: …

Skitter's note: LOL, the last part was stupid… made purely out of boredom. No reason but I like to make kanda weird lol.

REVIEW, PLEASE! And I will continue to update currently if I m free!

-Skitter


	3. betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman although I want to

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman although I want to

Thanks to all the reviewers! All the comments made me so motivated to make another fic in one day! Dun think im weird but… LOL.

--

"Cho, Singapore is crowded, so you will have some trouble finding him, cho!" Chomesuke skipped ahead of the Exorcists.

"Stop discouraging us, Chomesuke…" Lavi frowned at the modified Akuma.

"Ok, Exorcists-sama, cho…"

"Wait a minute! I can actually swear that I saw Allen-kun at this spot in my dream." Lenalee gasped as she scanned the area.

"Are you sure?" came Kanda's short question.

Lenalee nodded as Timcampy came zooming over their heads. "He's trying to tell you something, cho…" Chomesuke gazed at the Golem in interest as it went in circles over her head.

"He's telling me that he saw Allen, cho!" Chomesuke's eyes suddenly became yellow. "Follow me, Exorcists." She spoke in a different voice.

'Could that be Timcampy controlling her mind?' the three Exorcist thought at the same time, As the Akuma brought them to a deserted building, she regained her own voice as the Golem hovered over her head and landed on her hand. "He's inside, cho."

"Are you sure?" Lenalee asked, anxious.

"Yes, Lenalee, cho."

But the two males had already started up the stairs, one on his hammer and the other running up the stairs 4 steps at a time. Lenalee activated her Innocence and zoomed over, catching up with Kanda.

"Hey! Wait up, cho!" Chomesuke transformed into her Akuma form and flew up the stairs.

(upstairs)

"Hehe, so this is Allen Walker?" Jasdero laughed as Debitto poked him with his golden gun. "Surprise! He looks so frail, huh?"

Allen struggled, bounded to the chair with ropes. "What do you want?" he yelled at the twins.

"You have the potential to be a true Noah, Allen Walker." The two twins said. "You are born to be the last Noah, the Noah with the greatest power."

"I am an Exorcist, you idiots!"

"You will soon be a Noah, Allen Walker…" Debitto drawled on the name. "The Earl has sent us here to make you remember, Noah Allen!" Jasdero screamed.

(Outside the door)

"Open the damn friggin' door, baka!" Kanda nearly yelled.

"Shut up, Kanda! Can't you hear someone inside?!" Lavi hissed back.

"…I am not a Noah! I'm an Exorcist!" It was Allen's voice.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee gasped.

"Too bad, you have no choice, baakaa!" Jasdero screeched. A loud crash was heard.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Allen's scream of agony was echoed throughout the building.

"REBORN, THE LAST NOAH!" the voice screamed again. "REBORN BULLET!"

"ALLEN!" Lenalee screamed as she kicked open the door. There stood two Noahs and Allen, sitting dazed on the chair.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi rushed over.

"Hehe! You're too late, Exorcists!" Jasdero cackled as the twins threw their heads back, laughing.

"Nice to meet you, Exorcists," a new voice interrupted their laughing. Everyone turned to look at Allen. In the boy's place was someone totally different. Red pupils replaced the old gray-blue orbs in his eyes. An ugly scar was engraved to his gray forehead. "My name is now," he gave a cruel laugh. "Noah Allen Walker."

Everyone stared at him. Debitto and Jasdero shook in fright.

"Ohmygosh, he's… he's scary!" Jasdero shuddered.

"He's even scarier than Tyki, or Rhoad (sp?!), or Skinn or the Earl!" Debitto shrieked in fright.

"Yo, Exorcists. Meet your nightmare." Dark Allen smirked.

"No… no… ALLEN!!" Lenalee let out a bloodcurling scream before dropping to her knees. The Allen that had encouraged her to continue on her fight, the Allen that had stood by her side in all situation, the Allen that gave her strength to fight everyday, and the Allen that always hated Noahs… had became one?!

"Allen… Allen-kun…" she sobbed.

Allen only stood there and stared emotionlessly at the girl. "Betrayed by your best friend feels awful, eh, Lenalee?"

"Shut up! You are not Allen!" Lavi yelled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Heh, Moyashi, you totally suck."

Allen's insides churned and he nearly choked.

'_Let me go!' _the old Allen somewhere inside Noah Allen screamed.

"From now onwards, I shall control you, pathetic Exorcist!" Noah Allen shouted back in his mind.

'_Do not hurt my friends!'_ The old Allen sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'm just having a little fun with them."

End… sorry for abrupt end but I gtg ! review please !


	4. Love?

Disclaimer: I dun own dgm

Disclaimer: I dun own dgm.

Note from Skitter: Haii!! I have finally pestered my parents to let me use this friggin' comp so… I'm back for more fics… for today D

Ah, and manymanymany thanks to… Loading, Lohxinkai272, Fei Jia Astaline Iceflakes, and manymany more who read this fic, and the ones that gave comments to my previous chapters.

To Lohxinkai272: Argh, xinkai! Im trying very hard, kaes?! XD

To Loading: TT I just came out with an idea that somehow popped out of nowhere… and I'm not getting ideas from any other fics, ok? Im just using my imagination… XD

And, I apologise for not adding a chatroom at the end of chapter 3, cos I was hurrying yo get off the internet that day… Alright! Lets get started on… drumroll CHAPTER 4!

--

"Ahh welcome, Allen Walker! I see you've chosen to enter the path to the Noahs, eh?" the Earl laughed.

"Erm… Earl?" Debitto whispered.

"What, Debitto-boy?"

"Well, we…we…we fired the Reborn Bullet at him, hehe." Jasdero spoke shakily.

"Oh, so you've done that?"

"Please, please, Earl, don't punish us! We…we were only doing our job… since…since Allen-kun did not want to obey our instructions!" Debitto started sobbing dramatically.

"Good job, boys! That was what I was planning to do, anyway" the Earl flashed his big smile at the twins. Ignoring the astounded faces of the two Noahs, he stared at Allen.

"So, Allen, show me your power"

"Why should I?" Allen glared his red glare at the Earl.

"Relo how dare you talk to Master like that, Relo" the umbrella hopped around in rage as Road squashed it under her palm.

"I see you're tired, Allen-boy, take a rest in your room while we discuss about destroying the Exorcists" the Earl spoke and Allen stood up to leave, ignoring Tyki's icy glare and Road's admiring gaze fired at him.

Once he had left, the whole table burst in chaos.

"Earl-sama! Why didn't you punish him for his rudeness?" Tyki questioned.

"Tyki, you idiot, doncha understand? Allen Walker is the key to our success, and we're only using him to defeat the Exorcists!" Road rolled her eyes before focusing on her Mathematics homework.

"Hai, hai! Allen Walker's ability is the lust, wrath, pleasure, dreams, and sadness within him. Which also means that…"

"WHAT?! ALLEN WALKER HAS THE SAME POWER AS US?!"

"Yup! All of you, except Jasdevi with their ability of their Bonds, which means that our only chance of defeating him is them"

"Oh, we feel so honored!" the twins sighed in unison before breaking up into sheer evil laughter.

(INSIDE ALLEN'S ROOM…)

'_Why do I feel pain within you, Allen?' Dark Allen glared at his clone._

'_Eh? You talking to me?'_

'_Duh, idiot'_

'_You're a part of me remember? We share the same emotions…' White Allen's voice got faint. 'You're draining out all my energy, right?'_

'_Not that I want to, Allen.' Dark Allen cracked an evil smile before vanishing._

Dark Allen sat up on his chair. Something bad was happening to Lenalee, he felt.

'_Why should I care?_' Allen asked himself, irritated as he returned back to his book. But something within him was holding him back from concentrating.

Standing up from his chair, he pulled on his coat and strolled out of the door to the village of Singapore.

--

"Lenalee… stop crying!" Lavi cried as more tears of misery flowed down her face. Lenalee's eyes were bloodshot and now the tears coursing down her face was deep red. The deadly color of blood.

"Damn it. Damn it." Kanda was chanting under his breath like a prayer.

"Allen…Allen-kun…" Lenalee whispered while more red tears dropped down to her skirt and formed huge patches on the soft fabric.

"Yo, Exorcists." Noah Allen's cold and cruel voice spreaded throughout the room. His heart was hurting, hurting too much that he could not stand it. He curse within him was too harsh. The Noahs had added in some potion to his drink earlier, he could tell. "I'm paying a visit to you, not fighting."

"You damn Noah…" Kanda took out his Mugen. "You know how much misery and sadness you caused Lenalee to feel?!" he yelled angrily.

White Allen from inside screamed in agony as Dark Allen winced as his heart throbbed with pain again.

Lenalee turned to look at him as Chomesuke retreated to the corner of the room. "I cannot help you anymore, Exorcists, when it comes to fighting…" she whimpered as an ugly pentacle formed on her forehead.

Allen gazed at Lenalee with his intent red gaze. His heart was throbbing so much, he felt that he could faint. "I miss you, Allen…" the few words that came out of her mouth was too painful, Dark Allen screamed as Lenalee dropped to the ground, her body limp, and fell unconscious.

"I hate you, Noah Allen." Lavi muttered. "I hate you."

"Wh…why? Why do you guys cause me so much pain?!" Dark Allen stumbled out of the small cottage and vanished. Lavi and Kanda stared after him.

Dark Allen stumbled over the pebbly sand on the nearby beach.

'_Tell me, Allen-kun, you love that girl, don't you?'_ he smirked as he saw the weak White Allen in his mind.

'_Don't you dare to hurt her, idiot!'_

'_Oh, so you love her. Why does it affect me, stupid clone?!'_

'_How…how would… I know… you're… draining…too much…energy…from me…'_

'_You haven't answer my question. Do you love that girl?!'_

'_Yes… yes… I LOVE HER!'_

Not so far away, Lenalee woke up. 'Allen-kun… does he love me?!'

_--_

Kanda: Yo peeps!

Lavi: Yuu-chan, you're acting weird again.

Allen: Totally.

Kanda: I'm in hyper mood, dats why!

Lenalee: …

Skitter: Anyway, ignore Kanda, we've come to the end of chapter 4!

Kanda in the background: Hey! I thought you siad your cousin is one of my fans, too?

Skitter: So what?

Kanda: It means that now… I have… over a million fangirls!

Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Skitter: Oh, shut up already!

--

Skitter Note: LOL, Kanda's in hyper mode haha… so sorry I didn't update in like, 24 hours… And review please! I need more ideas on chapter 5!

Note 2: I may not update chapter 5 or 6 that fast cos my exams marks are coming out soon… REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

AND FLAMMERS ARE NOT!

-SKITTER!


	5. Fangirls & Love

Those who reviewed I thank u tonnes XD

Those who reviewed I thank u tonnes XD… Well, since I can go on internet now, I decided that I would make another fic b4 results zoom bck. Chapter 4 was typed so quickly that my fingers hurt now … lol. This chapter introduces a new oc I created named Tokori.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DGM.

-Drumroll- PRESENTING… CHAPTER 5!! Lol… -.-

--

"What are you talking about, Lenalee?" Lavi entered the room in a rush. "I heard you screaming from outside. Something about Allen."

"N-nothing, Lavi." Lenalee stuttered as Chomesuke and a teenage girl came in.

"How are you feeling, cho?" Chomesuke smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Exorcists, my name is Tokori. I'm from the Asian Black Order." She said as Lavi studied her carefully.

Tokori had long, shoulder-length dark hair and shocking orange eyes. Her lips were painted cherry red and she was as tall as Kanda. Lavi found himself blinking at her. She had the same strong and obstinate aura as stubborn Kanda.

"Thinking about a boy, huh, Lenalee?" she smiled as she looked at Lenalee.

"Wha?"

"No, its… Noah Allen Walker, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"How did you do that, cho!?" Chomesuke gasped.

"My Innocence is a mirror that reflects Akuma's weaknesses and human's thoughts." Tokori flashed a smile as she looked around the room to rest her gaze at the long-haired boy at the window.

"He's thinking of… SOBA?!" she gaped as Kanda spun around, fuming mad. " Don't read my thoughts, woman!"

"WOMAN?! I'm Tokori, Yuu-chan."

BAM.

"Ahh!! Get out of here, everyone!"

--

"Lenalee?"

"Yes, Tokori?"

"Erm, you suffered from someone betraying you, right?" Tokori bit her lip.

"Yes… someone very important to me…"

"Allen Walker?"

"Yes… I had always liked him as a friend… but every since he became a Noah… I discovered that I had always loved him. Guess it's too late to realize it, huh?" Lenalee forced on a fake smile.

"I saw that together with your thoughts, Lenalee."

"I miss him so much, Tokori!" Lenalee suddenly screamed and buried her face in some blood-stained pillows.

"I know how you feel, I experienced it before. My boyfriend became an Akuma."

Lenalee kept on crying on the pillow. Dark Allen stared from outside the window, feeling tears roll down his cheeks and onto the grass-covered ground. From inside, White Allen cried tears of despair, hurt and helplessness.

--

"Hey, Kanda?" Tokori broke the silence,

"What, woman?"

"It's Tokori, Yuu-chan. Komui and Bak wants us to stay here with Lenalee to guard Lenalee from Noah Allen Walker."

"Whatever." Kanda replied, barely looking at the girl.

"By the way, what kinda name is Yuu-chan anyway?

"Shut up, woman!"

"It's Tokori, YUU-CHAN!"

"MUGEN!"

"BAMMMM!" went the wall.

--

"Ah, Lavi!" Chomesuke caught up with the orange-headed teen. Lavi glanced at the girl and turned red a little. "Yes?"

"I could pretend to be an Akuma and enter the Earl's hideout, if you want."

"No, its too risky, Chomesuke. We need you at this situation." Lavi gazed into her hazel eyes as she blushed, too.

"You're one special Akuma, Chomesuke." He smiled, leaning forward as…

BANG!

"AHH!! LAVI! YOU CANNOT KISS THAT AKUMA!" Fangirls came pouring in from everywhere.

"Woah!" Lavi yelled as Chomesuke morphed into an Akuma and shoved him onto her back and flew away.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU TWO!" Millions of fans cried from below as Lavi sweatdropped. "Geez, I didn't know I had so many fangirls!" The commotion was too distracting that Lavi didn't notice that Chomesuke's cheeks were pink, either from rage or blushing.

Allen strolled by the area, admiring the flora and fauna of the gardens as a loud scream came from behind.

"LAVI! COME BACK!"

Looking back, Dark Allen saw tonnes, zillions, billions or trillions of girls chasing after panting Chomesuke. "What the," he thought as a smirk played along his mouth. It was time he could pay a visit to Lenalee.

--

_Creak._

Lenalee looked around, surprised that noone was there. Thinking that it was her imagination, she closed the door, and came face to face with Allen and his red eyes.

"Hello again, Lenalee." He spoke in a low voice.

Immediately, White Allen from inside started to groan.

'_Don't harm Lenalee… Don't harm her… please…'_

Wincing a little at the throbbing of his heart, he looked up to see Lenalee's violet crystal-clear gaze on him.

"Allen-kun, I know you're a part of this Noah I'm facing now." She said to Dark Allen as tears welled up in her eyes again. The hurting within Allen began again.

"Stop it, Lenalee," Allen started. "Everything you say hurts within me, alright? It hurts, so stop it!" To his utmost surprise, Lenalee leaned forward and pulled Dark Allen and herself into a tight embrace.

"Kill me," Lenalee whispered as she felt Allen stiffen to her touch. "Release me from my pain, Allen-kun…"

--

Lavi: I'm still freaking out about the fangirl situation just now.

Kanda: I betcha jealous, cos I have much more fans than you, Usagi… -smirks-

Lenalee: stop boasting, Kanda.

Allen: SKITTER! YOU LEFT IT AT THE CLIFF AGAIN!

Skitter: Geez… sorry… I've got a feeling chapter 6 wont come so fast.

Lavi: What?!

Kanda: Will Tokori be one of my fangirls?

Tokori: NO WAY!!

Lavi: -reads the whole chapter again- Is Chomesuke jealous, anyway?

Chomesuke: Yes, cho! erm… Skitter, why are you looking at me like that?

Skitter: You just gave it away, Chomesuke!!

Lenalee: So… will I get killed by my dear old Allen-kun?

Allen: WAM! Am I that old?!

-Fangirls of Kanda and Lavi comes running from backdoor-

Skitter: Oh no, RUUNNN!

--

Well end of chapter 5… hopefully I can update soon, fingers crossed! Reviews welcome, FLAMMERS ARE NOT.

Suggestions/Question for Chapter 6!

What do you think Allen will do when Lenalee hugs him?

PLEASE REVIEW, DO NOT FLAME.

-Skitter


	6. Blush

TT the next chapter probably wouldn't come soon

TT the next chapter probably wouldn't come soon… No idea yet. Thanks to all of u who read and review on my first fic… And those who gave useful ideas that I will use the next chapter… which I hope I will type soon… i just recovered from a flu tday so I'm not sure if it has blocked up my brain and affected this fic X(

AND PLEASE, FANGIRLS OF LAVI, THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY FLUFFINESS BETWEEN THE AKUMA AND LAVI SO IF don't mind Please pretend that the name of Chomesuke is replaced by yours! In my story, Chomesuke is a girl soul trapped in the body so those who think the soul is a male's note this, please!

I'll be trying to make space for more of kandaxOC and LavixAkuma… so this chapt is erm… -Fluffiness Alert wails on siren-

Alright, my stupid rambling ends here…

--

"What the! Why are those girls running so fast, cho!?" Chomesuke panted as the millions of fangirls chased them around the town.

"I guess I'll have to choice but to activate my Innocence," Lavi sighed and took out his hammer. "Extend, hammer!"

Immediately the small object in his grasp grew and Chomesuke morphed back. "Hold on tight!" Lavi yelled over the din that the fangirls were making and threw her on his Hammer which then shot off.

Tokori looked up as the screams of the fangirls began. "Oi, Yuu-chan, did you hear that?"

"Duh, you think I'm deaf? And don't call me Yuu-chan, for the millionth time, woman!"

"You stop calling me Woman and I will stop calling you Yuu-chan, then!"

"Why should I?"

"Because,"

Kanda gave up arguing with the sharp-tongued teenager and glared at her. Tokori smiled back pleasantly, smug that Kanda did not come out with another reply. "Anyway, Kanda, you thinking of soba again?"

"Oh, shut up." Kanda muttered as she walked closer. "Know what? I'm bored. Care for a fight with me?" she raised an eyebrow and leaned closer. "Let's see how strong you and your Mugen is…"

Kanda agreed reluctantly and followed her out to the garden nearby.

(In Lenalee's room)

Noah Allen felt paralyzed. Lenalee was actually hugging him, despite knowing that he would kill her.

"You courting for death, eh, Lenalee?" he whispered into her ear as he felt her heart palpitating in her chest. She did not reply but tears trickled down her cheeks. They dropped to the ground, and then disappeared.

"You know what, Noah Allen?" Lenalee spoke after a few seconds. "I really would like to thank you a lot."

"What for, fool?"

"You made me realise how I really loved Allen-kun from the moment I met him. I was foolish, like you said. To realise it only now when you've taken over!" She cried out in his chest.

Allen stared in horror at the girl. Love?! Lenalee loved his other side?! No wonder he couldn't bring himself to kill her! "…Love…" he muttered.

'_Lenalee… she… she loves me?!' White Allen murmured from inside, too weak to yell._

'_Please, Noah Allen, DON'T KILL HER!'_

The more White Allen screamed from inside, the more he felt guilt, anger, sadness and agitation boil within him. Lenalee noticed that Noah Allen was_ crying_. Great, big and fat tears coursed down his pale face as she reached out the wipe them away.

Noah Allen gazed at the worried face of Lenalee's and silently hid a small smile. She was cute, alright.

"Heh! Allen-kun! Time to go back!" Jasdero climbed through the window and stared at the two of them.

"Oh, so you wanna kill her? Doncha worry, we'll get this done in a sec!" the other twin smirked as they pointed their golden guns towards her.

"Stop, idiots." Allen stood in front of Lenalee. "Get lost; I will take care of this myself."

The twins choked. "But Earl-sama commanded you to get back to the headquarters!"

"I don't care about about the Earl's commands. So, SCRAM." Allen glared at the Noahs which then retreated, trembling.

"Kill me, Allen." Lenalee bitterly said.

"Huh! If I wanna kill you, you would be killed much earlier. You stupid friend inside me is in love with you, so I won't be able to kill you, due to his power of love for you, girl."

"What? Allen-kun.. he loves me?"

"You idiot, you didn't realise?"

'_Thanks a lot, Noah.' White Allen glared at Noah Allen._

Dark Allen sighed evilly. "Now I've got this friggin' load off my shoulders, I should kill you."

"Why are you always eager to see me die?"

"Because… I've no idea, actually." Allen lifted Lenalee's chin and smirked.

'_STOP IT!' White Allen screamed._

(Outside)

"Mugen: Hell Creatures!" Kanda yelled as he swung his Mugen.

"Mystic Mirror: Reflection!" Tokori yelled as the attack was bounced off, destroying the last batch of flowers left in the garden.

"Che, who would know what you've such a powerful Innocence, despite your small appearance," Kanda gulped down the bottle of mineral water she handed to him.

"If I'm small, you're a micro-organism, Kanda-san." Tokori smiled as she set herself on the rock beside Kanda.

"Excuse me? In case you haven't realised, you have called me 'Kanda-san', baka."

"I know, 'cause you haven't called me 'Woman' since an hour, so I thought I'd try calling you Kanda-san."

"Oh," Kanda sweatdropped.

"By the way, you're strong, Kanda."

"Really?"

"Yup. No one has actually dodged my Reflectional power except all the Generals I've met." Tokori gazed at Kanda in the eye and he turned a faint shade of pink.

(In the air)

"Phew!" Lavi sighed as Chomesuke let go of his waist when the Hammer stopped. "Chomesuke, you alright?"

"Yes, cho. Thanks, Lavi!"

"Don't mention it." Lavi replied modestly as she leaned close and gently kissed him on the mouth.

He turned a deep shade of red and stared at the girl in surprise as she let go. "Sorry, cho!" she was a deep shade of red like Lavi and apologized.

"Know what?" Lavi stared at Chomesuke with a spark dancing in his eye. "You're the first girl and Akuma that has kissed me." Then, before Chomesuke could react, he pulled her into another kiss again.

--

Lavi: O/O

Chomesuke: O/O

Kanda: O/O

Allen: O/O

Lenalee: O/O

Skitter: …

Fangirls bang against walls: SKITTER! COME OUT NOW!

Skitter: -dashes off-

--

LOOK, IM SORRY FOR THE FLUFFINESS!!

I have no idea what got into me but my hands just started typing!

Sorry!

Those who are fangirls of Lavi, do me a favour, alright? Pretend that the 'Chomesuke' name is yours!

Lol…

Longest thing I've typed so far. And

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

ARE NEEDED,

FLAMMERS ARE NOT!

Quote of Skitter's day:

'_You cant spell love without L!_' (L from death note)

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Suggestions too!

-Skitterzz


	7. Pain

Too bored, decided to do a new chapter cos there's practically NOTHING for me to do online

Too bored, decided to do a new chapter cos there's practically NOTHING for me to do online… And once again, I do not own dgm. Hey, did I type that on chapter 6? If I didn't, I'll type it twice.

Dgm is not mine, dgm is not mine.

Zzz… Nth to say, lets hope that this chapter is not as fluffy as chapter 5! (I don't plan stories)

--

Lenalee's POV:

Allen's red eyes burned into mine as he leaned close. Without warning, more fresh tears welled up in my eyes again. Noah Allen smirked as he sensed my fear and trepidation and cackled.

"Oh, who I wish you could hear your darling Allen-kun screaming in despair inside my mind, girl." He smiled evilly and placed his razor-sharp finger on her neck. "Scream, Lenalee, let me feel your pain, despair, emptiness and SORROW!"

Choking back her tears, she managed to stutter out. "Why… why are you letting me suffer… inside of killing me?"

"I love to see people, especially Exorcists, suffering under my clutches, dear girl, and you're now the first Exorcist I will kill!" Allen laughed as he dug his sharp, black finger into her neck.

Helpless, Lenalee let out a ear-piercing scream and Noah Allen continued to enjoy her fear and pain. They were alone, and not a single person could hear them, thanks to Allen's special ability to block noise from getting out of the room.

(outside…)

Chomesuke stopped abruptly before a rock.

"What's wrong, Chomesuke?" Lavi asked, concerned.

"Lenalee… Lenalee is in trouble, cho!" She cried out as a pentacle formed on her forehead. "My senses… its telling me that Noah Allen-sama is torturing Lenalee-san, cho!"

"What?!" Lavi gasped and reached for his hammer. " I guess we would have to deal with those crazy fangirls back there, then."

Kanda glanced at the scorched garden as Tokori frowned.

"So… how exactly will we repair this area, huh?" Kanda groaned as Tokori turned towards him.

"You can't expect it to grow back, right? So, I think we should do some gardening, Kanda-san."

"NANI?! Gardening?!"

"Yes… so what?"

"I hate gardening!"

"As expected, from such a hot-tempered guy…" Tokori shook her head disapprovingly as Kanda turned red, for no reason.

"Anyway, do you think that Lenalee's fine all by herself?" she asked nervously.

"Use your mirror, then, baka."

Tokori untied the necklace around her neck and opened the pouch joined to it. A small shiny piece of mirror fell on her lap and she picked it up.

"Reveal the side of the world, Mystic Mirror!" Immediately, the mirror extended and it no longer reflected her face. Allen squatted there, Lenalee in front of him. A single sharp finger was sliced into her throat slightly, and blood was dripping down her neck.

"Lenalee!" Kanda and Tokori gaped and before they knew it, they were hot on their heels, dashing to the abandoned building where they left Lenalee.

--

"Say goodbye to the world, Lenalee, and see darkness. Forever." Allen smirked as Lenalee winced in pain.

"Before you kill me… I've got one more question, Allen…" Lenalee said softly.

"I will fulfill your last wish, Lenalee, as long its not too demanding." Allen smirked. Lenalee felt Noah Allen stroking her hair from behind. "Such a pity, a pretty young girl has to be killed by me."

"Are you a part of Allen Walker?"

"Yes, duh… If not, why have I been created when the Noahs created me?" Before Allen could cackle, his lips felt warm and he looked down in surprise. Lenalee was kissing him on the lips! Tears of misery rolled down her pale cheeks as she stared at him. Then, she pulled away as she ran out of breath. "That was my last wish, Noah. I've always, always wished that Allen-kun could kiss me and say the phrase: 'I love you' to me… But… I guess its too late."

Noah Allen gazed at the girl with an unreadable expression. Then, pulling her close, he kissed her again, this time round; he was surprisingly gentle and warm. Lenalee stared at him in surprise and he leaned back, the red orbs in his eyes were dusted with gray-blue sparkles.

"That was Allen's wish too." He said before Lenalee felt a short, sharp pain through her chest.

--

FINALLY, that's the end of chapt 7, althou its short, but I gotta go hit the haystack. And thanks to reviewers and readers… and I am not going to reveal who is Tokori originated from, Lohxinkai272…

-Skitter


	8. Earl's Promise?

-.-

Anyattaseyo! Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this story … perhaps I was too lazy to complete a whole story?

Well, I ran out of ideas again, so I just typed whatever that came into my mind… Darkest AllenxLenalee I've ever written – can you imagine THAT?!

DGM IS NOT MINE.

--

Lenalee gazed down to see Dark Allen's sharp knife pierce through her flesh. Fresh, red blood streamed down the wound like a running river.

"I've sure waited long, Lenalee, too long, for myself to destroy you," Allen smirked.

"Why…why?"

"Because!" Allen snapped back and looked away, summoning five big daggers out of thin air and prepared them to be sent into the poor girl's body.

"Ehe! What a second, Allen-boy!" a familiar goofy voice echoed from above.

"Earl?! What are you doing here?" Allen sweatdropped.

"For trade, young Allen." The Earl grinned (erm… how does he grin, anyway?) and turned back to Lenalee. "Konban wa, Lenalee Lee… I say lil' girl, why don't you upgrade yourself into the Noah that's supernatural?"

"No!" Lenalee stared up helplessly at the fat person. "I… I don't want to be… a heartless, cold-blooded Noah!"

Dark Allen's eyes flashed angrily as he glared at her. Instead, he put a cold hand on her tiny shoulder. "Don't you want to see Allen-kun again? Don't you love old Allen Walker so much?" He taunted.

Lenalee couldn't answer. Her mouth seemed to be too dry to even splutter out a word.

"You will meet him… Once you… join me…" Allen hissed.

"Stop it!" Lenalee screamed as the Noah's sharp blades dug into her hands, as he cupped her face with his hands and forced open her mouth to push down the murky dark brown orb of magic formed on his out-stretched palm.

"NO!!" Lenalee shrieked as the orb went down her throat, burning like a small ball of fiery fire. Then, she felt her dark side take over.

"Ehehe! A new Noah has been created!" the Earl cackled as the dust cleared. A slim girl stood there, her orange eyes flashing.

"What took you so long, Allen-chan?" she purred as she floated towards him.

"I will leave you lovers now, see you later!" the Earl disappeared as Noah Allen saw a playful spark glint in Noah Lenalee's orange eyes.

"C'mon, Allen-chan… Let's have some fun in your room…" she whispered to him before the girl untying his red tie and nuzzling his neck.

"…fun, eh?" Allen smirked, revealing a set of fangs. "Sure, why not?" he replied as Lenalee flicked her fingers and they were suddenly outside Allen's room.

"Let's go, Allen-chan…" Lenalee pulled Allen inside… and closed the door behind them.

OUTSIDE:

Tokori and Kanda trudged back to the garden, where they plopped down onto the stone seats again. Lenalee had not been found, and they had no choice but to wait for news.

"Guess we'd better get back to gardening…" Tokori sighed as she picked up her shovel.

"Woman, why should I?"

"It's Tokori, Yuu-chan."

"It's Kanda."

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot."

Kanda just glared back at the girl who once again smiled back pleasantly at him, satisfied that she had won.

"C'mon, Kanda-san." She said before scorching a patch of soil with her mirror and planting a new stalk of carnations.

After a few hours, the duo sat back down and heaved a sigh of relief. The garden was done, and it looked almost as lovely as it did before.

Looking at the grumpy-faced Kanda beside her, she sniggered before she could control it.

"What?" The samurai glared at her, obviously annoyed.

"You've got some soil on you, Kanda-san." Tokori smiled as she stretched out her arm and wiped a spot on his cheek. "There, done."

Kanda turned bright pink, to the surprise of the girl. "Hey, are you alright? You're burning up!"

"I'm… I'm alright."

Before anyone could say a single word, a chorus of screams came behind them.

"AHH!! THAT AKUMA! SHE WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM US BY SEDUCING OUR LAVI-CHAN!" The fangirls screamed as the two sweatdropped.

"Che." Kanda and Tokori said at the same time before blushing again.

--

"Allen-kun!" White Lenalee yelled as she walked along the dark aisle.

"Lena…lee…" came the weak reply. Lenalee gasped as the voice came from the corner. When she reached there, she saw old Allen, frail and pale, sprawled on the floor.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried as she picked him up, to see the Allen she always loved, admired and liked.

"Lenalee…" Allen whispered as she began asking questions. "Where is this place?"

"This is.. the passage where Noah's minds connect… you… became a Noah, right?"

"How did you know?"

"The other Allen installed a programme that could see outside the world in his eyes. I saw everything. And even what they... they are doing now," Allen suddenly turned red.

Lenalee spun around to see a pool of water on the ground. Peering in, she saw… herself and Allen on… the BED.

"What the…?!"

--

Done. I know it was sucky. Its… arghhh… anyway, I did not copy anyone's idea, the day before I dreamt of Lenalee being a true Noah, so I thought maybe I could copy it.

Yuck, absolutely disgusting. LOL. Reviews are appreciated, flammers are NOT.

-Skitter


	9. Operation Lenalee

ll Operation Lenalee ll

* * *

Disclaimer: Dgrayman is not mine

Nothing to say…

Whatever it is this is chapter 9.

--

Lavi glanced around worriedly as Chomesuke trembled slightly. The sudden movement caught the eye of the alerted bookman.

"Hey, are you cold or somethin'?" he asked, concern written all over his exhausted face. The Akuma sighed. "My time… it's nearly over, cho…" The teen immediately regretted asking the Akuma that question. If he hadn't opened his big mouth, she wouldn't bring up that dreadful subject, and whatsoever, but then he just had went and open his mouth and asked that brain-less question, no wonder Yuu-chan had always called him an idiot, and-

"Lavi-kun?" Chomesuke said in a weak voice, jerking him out of his endless ramblings in his mind that all contributed to the conclusion that he was an idiotic moron.

"Huh?"

"You just have to move on, cho. If I do self-destruct or explode, I beg you, please forget me, cho." She clutched tightly at Lavi's hands as he swallowed.

"I'm afraid I can't," he stared at her seriously. "I can't just forget about you, if I'm not a selfish and idiotic moron!"

"But you are not, Lavi!" Chomesuke's voice rose up to the same level as Lavi's.

Silence.

Finally, Lavi threw up his hands. "Whatever it is, can't we treasure the time you still left, ok?"

Chomesuke forced on a smile as Lavi pulled them into an embrace.

--

Noah Lenalee buttoned up the buttons of her new gray blouse as Noah Allen took a staggering step towards her.

"Argh, used too much energy last night…" he groaned as Lenalee ruffled his unkempt hair and laughed. "Slept well?"

"Too well." Allen pulled on his jacket and opened the door. "After you, miss."

Lenalee smiled as she walked out, her long hair flowing behind her. They entered the living room as the Earl turned.

"Ohayou!" he laughed as they walked in. "Ohayou." Came the unenthusiastic reply.

"Lero, more enthusiastic, lero!" the umbrella shrieked.

"Ah, Allen Walker, Leenalee Lee…" Tyki Mikk drawled. "Seems that my arch enemies have just become my allies, eh?"

"Shut your gap, Tyki." Allen smirked as a Tease swooped overhead.

"Anyway, you guys slept well?" the Earl grinned.

"Totally."

"Eeeww…" Jasdero grimaced.

"Yeah, heh!" Devitto echoed.

"Well, let's start on our discussion how we plan to destroy the Exorcists…"

--

Lenalee winced as she remembered what she had seen in the system last night.

"Lenalee… I'm… sorry…" Allen's weak voice whispered behind her.

"You don't have to be sorry, Allen." Lenalee stated. "That's not me and you, anyway." Lenalee said as she sponged Allen's forehead.

"Get well soon, Allen-kun…" she mumbled as the boy gazed up to her with the most sincere eyes she had ever seen. "I'm sorry…"

"I will always forgive you, Allen-kun…" she said as she fell asleep, resting on Allen's chest.

--

"Lenalee… she's turned into a Noah…" Tokori whispered again.

"How?" Kanda asked agitatedly.

"The Earl… He made… Lenalee into a Noah…" She broke down and cried.

"How… how did you know?" he asked again.

"My mirror had wanted to tell me long ago… the puddles of water reflected what it wanted to say…"

Kanda felt like he wanted to slap her and kill her but suddenly, those intentions were washed away by a huge wave of the huge, big pink ocean.

"Its okay, Tokori." He heard himself say steely. "You've told me what had happened, right?"

The girl looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. He was taken aback. Tokori, the tough girl was CRYING?!

"Arigatou, Kanda-san…"

Kanda gazed at her and a thought occurred in him. Tokori resembled Lenalee alot. Except for her hair, which was almost the same shade as Kanda's, and her character.

Kanda gaped. "I've got it! You could pretend to be Noah Lenalee, and then ask that Baka Moyashi where is the real Moyashi and Lenalee!"

Tokori stared at him like he was mad. "But, my senses tell me that they had 'it' already, do you expect me to like, kiss him to persuade him?"

"You have no choice, onna."

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor ok?"

"Fine…" Kanda leaned forward and stared into her eyes. "Just be careful and come back safely, ok? Me and that usagi will distract Noah Lenalee."

Lavi swooped down with Chomesuke and gave a thumbs up. "Could I follow her, cho?"

"Be careful." Lavi watched her morph back into human form and Tokori tied up her hair.

--

Noah Allen walked along the corridors of the headquarters and gazed outside, to see Lenalee (Tokori) and an Akuma walking outside. A smile playing on his face, he jumped down and startled both of the girls.

"Yo, Lenalee." He smiled as Tokori forced on a smile reluctantly. "I thought you wanted to go to the library?"

"Erm… I decided not to, Allen." Tokori had a hard time controlling Lenalee's voice.

"Oh, I see… I was wondering if you wanted to see our old selves, again…" Allen smirked as he put a hand over Tokori's shoulder. Her heart leapt. "Sure, Allen-kun!" she managed to form a smirk on her face. Noah Allen made a portal and pulled Tokori in and they arrived at a cave, with clear waters running in a river.

"Here it is, Lenalee." He said as he led her deeper into the endless cave and found the real Lenalee and Allen panting around the corner.

"Yo, clones…" he said as the two of them turned around. Allen's face was as white as paper and Lenalee looked exhausted.

"Hello." Tokori winced as Lenalee studied her carefully, a small smile hidden on her face.

Tokori thought if that was her imagination or Lenalee was really smart. "I've decided not to kill you, Allen-kun and Lenalee." Noah Allen smirked as he stood up straight. "I'm going to torture you guys."

Tokori grimaced and pretended to sigh like Lenalee. "Oh, Allen-kun, how could you be so evil!" she put her hand on Allen's shoulder and he seemed to cool down.

"On my Lenalee's behalf, I won't, but try to live here; then, I bet you guys will get ill and eventually die!"

Suddenly, Noah Allen swung Tokori around and kissed her on the lips hard, in front of the two real Exorcists. "How about you stay here, Lenalee, while I deal with some Akumas?" he said and then walked out, ignoring Chomesuke completely.

When he was gone, Tokori quickly kneeled down and splat out. "Eew! Gross!"

Lenalee was smiling. "I knew it was you, Tokori!"

Allen coughed and smiled. "Here, give me your hand first, Lenalee." Tokori ordered as she placed a hand on the girl's.

A glowing light issued from her and to Lenalee's body and suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel, Lenalee?"

"Much better… what did you do, Tokori?" Lenalee stretched up and stared at the girl.

"My Innocence gives me limitless power to cure people's illness…" she smiled as she proceeded to heal Allen.

* * *

Chapter 9 Finished. Thanks to those who read.

- Alena aka Skitter


	10. Realising

Chapter 10

Chapter 10… I do not own this anime, or anything else.

--

"Eh? Noah-sama Allen, what are you doing here?" The real Noah Lenalee stood a few metres away from Allen.

"Eh? I thought you were visiting our old friends?" Allen was taken aback. Lenalee strolled towards him, a bunch of books floating beside her. "Since when, Allen-kun?"

"Just now! You told me that you wanted to…"

Lenalee nuzzled against his shoulder, and then kissed him. "A few Akuma are tackling them now, Allen…"

"That I trust you, Lenalee…" he whispered in her ear as she purred like a cat.

--

Tokori blinked as she watched White Lenalee fall asleep on Allen's chest.

'_What a sweet couple…'_ she thought as a sly smile flickered on her face. Gently, she lifted Lenalee's arm and placed it around Allen's neck. Then, lifting Allen's hand, she placed it on Lenalee's waist.

Slyly laughing to herself, she then walked off to collect some herbs for the two to restore their energy. Chomesuke giggled too, and shot Tokori a thumbs-up.

Lavi, outside sighed. "Geez, I wish we had tagged along… its no fun without the girls…"

"…" Came Kanda's curt reply.

"Oi, Kanda! You in there?" Lavi waved a hand in front of the day-dreaming Samurai.

"Huh?" Kanda sat up straighter.

"Gosh! You are actually day-dreaming!" the bookman gave the samurai an amused look.

"No, I wasn't!" Kanda denied, but yet something churned in him. He had been day-dreaming, but about Tokori, for no reason. Her laugh, so bittersweet, her long, flowing hair and sparkling eyes were so lusted by him…

"Oi, YUU-CHAN! You drifted off again, baka!" Lavi jerked him up.

"Huh?"

"Man, I see that you are in bad shape… are you thinking of Tokori?" Lavi made a rough guess, astonished to see Kanda's face turn as red as a tomato. "My gosh, it's Tokori?! You like her, right?"

Kanda stuttered a little but did not reply, face still red. The bookman leaned forward placing a arm over the teen's shoulder.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, the first thing you have to do is to show her a little of your feelings towards her, I'm sure you would capture her heart!"

"Hey, idiot, I thought you said I was a walking ice-cube, and an anti-social bastard?" Kanda snapped back.

"Geez, I trust that you would act better if you are near Tokori, right?" Lavi snickered and twirled his hammer in his hands.

"Whatever." Kanda made his favorite sound and walked away. "Che, Usagi, I'm going to train, and I'm not going to even think of your stupid suggestons."

"Fine, but just do keep in mind my advice!" Lavi yelled.

--

Lenalee stirred sleepily as she woke up. The first thing she saw was bandages. She was lying on a warm thing, or rather, person. Her arm was stretched over to his neck, her face just beside his. Allen winced as he woke up, and then was startled. Lenalee's huge violet eyes stared up to him, shock in them.

Looking down, he realized that he had his hand on her waist and his other supporting her shoulder. Letting out a small gasp, he stared back at Lenalee, who was also horrified that her arms were on Allen.

"My, gosh." Lenalee bit her lip. "Gomenasaigomenasai…" Allen started on his 100 times of 'sorry'.

Grabbing Allen's arm, Lenalee seized the chance to show her true love to Allen. Pushing him forward, she kissed him on the lips, feeling Allen freeze. But within a second, he came back to reality and started to kiss back, gently.

Tokori and Chomesuke smirked behind a couple of stones, hi-fiving each other.

--

Noah Lenalee and Noah Allen let out winces of pain as their hearts throbbed painfully. "What is… this intense pain?" Lenalee screamed.

"I don't know!" Allen yelled back.

Crumbling down, they fainted on the floor, unconscious as long as they could remember.

--

Allen and Lenalee let go, panting heavily. "I swear that I felt so much better, Lenalee." Allen blushed.

Lenalee only blushed, as the giggling from behind the rocks got louder. "Tokori! Chomesuke!"

The two girls came out from their hiding place, sniggering. "Neh! We'll leave you two love-birds alone; I really need to see Kanda." Tokori accidentally blurted out and blushed, creating a portal and walking through it. Chomesuke followed suit and entered it before it closed.

--

"Ah, Kanda-san!" Tokori waved as she approached the training samurai. "Met Allen and Lenalee, healed them and they are more then alright now."

"Glad you are ok, onna." Kanda replied resting against his Mugen, smirking a little.

Tokori felt her cheeks burn. Then, she felt her heart flutter hard and coughed. "Hey, onna, you alright?" Kanda came forward and patted her back. "Che, idiot, you're making me cough harder…" Tokori answered as she stood up, a hand on Kanda's shoulder.

Turning red himself, Kanda stuttered.

"Tokori-san… I… I…"

--

Geez, I just had to break off now, my computer is lagging ever so slowly, reviews needed, not flames.

-skitter


	11. Idea

Yes… I finally gathered all my ideas and put them into this chapter.

--

Tokori blinked innocently at the Samurai who was actually stuttering in front of her.

'_Geez, he's really kawaii at some times… I wonder how long I am going to keep the secret about me liking him…'_

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her neck and she controlled it within her. She hid a wince but she knew it was no harm, only her Innocence sending her Kanda's thoughts. Refusing to open the message in her mind, she stared at the teen in full interest.

"What's up, Kanda-san?"

The irresistible urge to open the message was overpowering her as she saw Kanda blush a faint pink, staring at the ground. Finally, she gave in and opened it.

Cursive, black letters appeared on the scroll. Tokori gasped silently as she read it.

'_I… I love Tokori…'_

IN THE MIND PASSAGE:

"Lenalee?"

"Yes, Allen-kun?"

"I think, I've found out a way to get out of this place, and destroying the other clones."

"Really? How?"

"Erm… We have to love each other… more." Allen blushed crimson.

Lenalee had a confused look on her face for a second, then a look of horror crossed her face. "No, it can't be that!"

"It is that, Lenalee. You saw what happened to the Noahs when we kissed, right?"

"Well, yes…" Lenalee felt reluctant. "But is there another way?"

"Well, there is… but it's the difficult way."

"What is it?"

"We must get Kanda and Tokori, Lavi and Chomesuke and us to express love at the same time."

"You mean kissing?"

"Yes, I read in a book once, about this… I just remembered…" Allen grimaced.

"I'll go get Tokori now… she left me this shard of her Innocence." Lenalee rubbed the mirror, and suddenly, Tokori and Kanda appeared.

"Huh? Where is this?" Tokori was wondering aloud as she caught sight of Allen. "Oh hi, Kanda was with me when you called me, so you also called him along."

"We need you to kiss, you guys, its urgent!"

Kanda's confused reaction immediately changed. "What?! I can't…"

He was once again cut off by Tokori. "What do you mean?" The girl asked calmly. "In order to stop Noah Allen and Lenalee, we must get Lavi and Chomesuke, you and Kanda and us to…" Lenalee was again cut off by Tokori gazing hard at Kanda, who was again turning pink.

"So, I take it as you like me, Kanda." She said coolly, as smooth as possible. "I'll go call Lavi and Chomesuke."

"Er, hang on." Allen piped out. "We… we need you guys to… warm up which each other first!"

"Oh, yes, Allen is certainly making sense, yes. You guess just can't erm… kiss someone… you don't like!" Lenalee smirked.

"Oh, fine, you will find us at the end of the cave, Kanda wants to tell me something." Tokori grabbed Kanda's sleeve and dragged him towards the side of the hollow path. Allen and Lenalee exchanged looks, and then giggled.

NOAH HQ:

"Ehe, so Noah Allen and Lenalee have been knocked out at the same time?" the Earl grinned as he picked up his fork.

"Yes, Earl. It seems that they were too exhausted with what they are doing." Tyki rested his arm on the table and let out a sigh.

"Hmmpf." Rhode was sulking at the corner. She wanted to have Allen first, but it seems that Lenalee had long ago made her move, and Allen was hers now.

"So, we have now our old family reunion. I have a plan to take over the galaxy, without any disruptions from the Exorcists!" The Earl cackled before all the skull candles lighted up. One by one, Rhode's candles rose up.

"I have some plans… with Allen-kun too…" Rhode thought and smirked, her golden eyes gleaming.

--

Geez, i've been caught up by homework and an anime called Hell Girl that i'm watching now keeps distracting me... Sorry if this chapter is sucky, please review!

-Skitter


	12. Goodbye

Chapter 12

Chapter 12…

Jeez, I've been feeling really down nowadays…

Anyway, thanks to those that reviewed and favourited or read. Lol…

--

"Hey, Kanda-san, what did ya wanna say just now?" Tokori let go of Kanda's arm and brushed the bangs of her hair to the side, so that she could see Kanda's eyes clearly.

"Che… I just don't know how to put it, never mind. You serious about the kissing thing?"

"Well, sorta… Let's just see how it turns out, 'kay? I wanna help our friends, plus you are one of my best buddies after all," she flashed a smile. "So, just follow along, ok?"

"Whatever." Kanda smirked, and for the first time, Tokori saw a glint of happiness dancing in his solemn eyes, like a spark.

Lavi and Chomesuke entered the portal that Tokori had made. Chomesuke's eyes where reddish, and she was shivering a lot. "Hurry up, cho… I have… a few minutes left…"

--

Noah Allen winced as he sat up, realising Noah Lenalee beside him, panting.

"Allen… it hurts…"

"I know… I've got a bad feeling of this…" he stood up, and helped Lenalee to her feet, and opened the door.

"I wonder if their plan is succeeding…" Allen thought as they walked out, limping a little.

--

"Hurry up, Chomesuke's nearly at the ending point." Lavi gritted his teeth and yelled at Allen.

"Yes, we're hurrying!" Allen hollered back as Kanda clenched his fists. "Hey you both idiots, can't you shut up?!"

Tokori squeezed his wrist, warning him to be calm. Glancing at her concerned face that sort of resembled his, he breathed out and sighed in irritation. Lenalee closed her eyes to block out the yellings. She was exhausted, too exhausted to carry on. She just wanted a break, and…

Suddenly, Allen swept her up in his strong arms and kissed her. It was not a rushed one, it lasted for quite a long time. Seeing that they were already starting, Lavi bit his lip as he leaned forward. It was gong to be his last kiss to the Akuma. As he felt his lips touch hers, tears ran down his cheeks. He knew that he was going to miss the girl.

Kanda cursed slightly as Tokori stared at him at the side of her eyes. "Are ya goin' to it or not?" she snapped, and Kanda scowled at her as he felt her arms going around him. "Fine." He replied harshly and pulled her forward, and then, he found himself actually doing it. Tokori felt Kanda's heart beat in an unnatural beat and she raised an eyebrow at him, and he flushed red.

--

"NOO!" Noah Lenalee shrieked as she collapsed. Allen crashed behind her as their strength drained away. Sleepily, their eyelids closed, and… they so nothing. Darkness. And blankness. All black and white.

"AHH! We're back, Noahs, for some butt-kicking." White Allen appeared, fain at first but slowly solidifying.

Lenalee and the rest followed. Activating his Clown Crown, Allen destroyed the two Noahs, with a satisfied smirk. Then suddenly, Chomesuke fell on Lavi's arms, limply.

"Gomenasai, Lavi-kun… I've gotta go…" she whispered faintly and everyone gasped. "Thank you, Exorcists-cho… I've had a contented time with you guys…" she said the last time and her flame went off, and she disappeared like stardust. Lavi knelt down, crying.

"Rest in peace, Chomesuke…" he whispered and he could swear that he heard Chomesuke laugh and reply: "I will, cho!"

--

Yay, sorry if this chapter's too short or anything, cos I need to go have some eye break or whatsoever.

Reviews !

-Skitter


	13. Confessions?

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgm.**

**Sorry for late update… I got caught up with stuff, ya know.**

**--**

Rhode's eyes widened. "They're gone. They vanished," she whispered as the Earl sat up straight.

"Ehhh, I knew it would happen, Rhode." He said, massive jaws bearing at her. His glasses that sat at the bridge of his nose glinted as a golden eye emerged behind it. "We'll deal with them, Noahs."

Rhode realized that she had been chewing on her lip, and her blood filled her mouth. Licking her lips, her eyes glowed. "I'll never, ever forgive the Exorcists… for destroying my Allen-kun!"

--

Lavi gazed up to the clear night sky as he sighed. He was all alone now, as Kanda and Tokori had gone somewhere, and Allen and Lenalee had went into a deep discussion, about something, whatever it is.

The only person he could only think of is Chomesuke. How he missed her, and how she had left him. But fortunately, she had died a peaceful death and her soul was release to heaven where she would forget all about him.

'_Forget me, Lavi. Life up here is beautiful.'_ A voice sounded overhead as he dozed off.

--

Kanda raised an eyebrow at Tokori who was busy petting a dog at the nearest pet shop.

"Why are we here?" he asked her, and she just smiled back, as the dog leapt up to Kanda who grimaced. "To help out, of course!" she replied, as she threw Kanda a pair of gloves. "Nani?" he asked, as a dark aura surrounded him. "I hate animals!"

"You'll like them, Kanda-san!" Tokori said cheerfully and he sighed. "I've done a lot for you today, I actually kissed you, onna, and you still want to torture me?"

"Not torture, this is the lesson I always wanted to teach you. How to love and care for others."

"What the…"

"Yup, get to work, Kanda-san!" Tokori winked at him as he blushed.

"Fine, just once, ok?"

"Sure!" Tokori grinned as Kanda started petting a kitten which was beside them.

'_This isn't so bad, after all…' _he thought as the cat purred contentedly. A small smile crossed his lips.

--

"I found out that I got pregnant, Allen."

"What…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"I-i-it wasn't you, Lenalee. It was N-n-noah Lenalee…" Allen's voice quivered slightly. Lenalee looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes, which then rolled down her cheeks. Allen sighed, and raised a gloved finger to wipe them away. "I love you, Lenalee."

Lenalee wrapped her arms around him and brushed her lips against his. "I love you too…"

--

Rhode smirked. Her lips stretched into an unpleasant smile, and they revealed a set of razor-like teeth. "I will get Allen-kun in my dreams. He'll be mine, forever."

Mad, she admitted she was. She was mad over Allen. She wanted him. She loved him.

'_One day… I shall make my true self die… so I will join Allen…'_

--

Tokori flicked her fingers. "Done!" she exclaimed as Kanda let out a sigh of relief. The cats around him were mewing and purring so noisily that he was surprised that he wasn't annoyed by them. In fact he thought that they were cute.

"Enjoyed it, huh, Kanda?" She smirked as she watched him pet the cats. "Well, sort of…" He replied after stammering.

Leaning forward, Tokori kissed him on his lips gently before shooting up straight again, chuckling. "Let's go back, Kanda-san!" she grinned as she watched Kanda's expression. He was tomato-red for a second, then he turned pale again. A tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth as he opened the door to allow Tokori to exit first, like a _real_ gentleman,

"Arigatou!" Tokori smiled, as she blushed, truly amazed at the teen.

The walk back to the hotel was long and bitter with cold snowflakes snowing down from the overcast sky but when Kanda put a trembling arm around her shoulder, she felt lots better.

Love, that's what she called it.

--

**Gomenasai, this chapter's fluffier than the others. Thanks to those who reviewed and read, please continue to do so. The next chapter will be bloody...**

**-Skitter**


	14. New girl, new love

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgm.**

**Sorry for late update, I really got my parents pissed off this weekend so there… thanks alot to those who reviewed, and read.**

--

Lavi stirred as he opened his eyes wearily. The sky was still a shade of gray, and no one was awake yet.

_Knock. _

"Eh?" he mumbled. Who could it be, so early in the morning? He rubbed his eyes, and grabbed his headband on the way down. He was feeling dreadfully exhausted, and he bet that he was looking much worser than the Panda now.

A girl, around his age stood at the door, pounding her fist to it. Her blond-orange hair was drenched with water, and she was shivering. Lavi opened the door, and peered out.

"What're ya doing here, girl?" he said, gently. He wasn't really in the 'STRIKE' mode in the morning. "Do you have… a spare room?" the girl gazed into his eyes, and they were a shade of violent green and blue. "Well, yes…" Lavi let her in and led her up the stairs to stop in front of a room.

"Here. We'll be leaving pretty soon, so you don't need to pay for rent."

"Arigatou…"

--

"Eh? Gosh, so you were lying when you said you had a child?"

"I was lying, Allen-kun. I was testing you!"

"Geez, isn't it the same?"

"Gomenasai, Allen…" Lenalee pouted as Allen relaxed. "Fine, don't do that ever again, heard it?"

"Hai, Allen…"

"…so your name is Lean?" Lavi's voice echoed from the hall. "Yup." A female's voice replied.

As they entered the hall, they saw Lavi and a new girl beside him. "Hi guys, this is Lean." Lavi spotted them and smiled.

"You know, you look familiar…" Allen frowned.

"I know. Do you know my sister, Chomesuke? She turned into an Akuma last year and last I heard is that she got modified and then was destroyed, leaving happily."

"Cho…chomesuke?!" Lavi, Allen and Lenalee gasped.

--

"HI, KANDA!" Tokori barged into Kanda's room. He jumped and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Ignoring his question, she plopped down on his bed. "Ah, Kanda-san, today we are going to the forests!"

"Eh? To feed animals there? Pathetic."

"Nah, to train…" before Kanda could say anything, Tokori dragged him out of the room.

After a few minutes, they reached the gloomy forest. Kanda unwillingly took out his Mugen while Tokori activated her Innocence.

"Innocence, activate!" she said as a huge mirror appeared beside her. "Mugen: Kaichū: Ichigen!" Kanda activated his innocence as Tokori flashed a grin at him.

"Mirror Image: Sound Spheres!" she commanded as sound waves emitted from the mirror beside her as supernatural insects came swarming towards her.

"Heh, Kanda-san, try harder!" Tokori shouted as the sound waves destroyed the insects.

"Che," Kanda cursed slightly before sending another blow to Tokori who reflected it away from herself and him. "Oi, onna, you're not supposed to defend for me." He grunted.

Tokori turned a shade of red and apologised, but then heard a russle of leaves and spun around. Her mirror turned a shade of murky purple and she yelped, "Akuma!"

Immediately, a single Level 3 Akuma formed beside them. "Heh! Exorcists!" it cackled, in obvious happiness.

"Damn…" Kanda thought as Tokori sent another surge of golden power to the Akuma who dodged it neatly. "Onna, let me do the work, ok?"

"No!" she immediately responded, her eyes flashing as he sent supernatural insects to the Akuma, who moaned in agony when they burrowed into it. But then it recovered and formed an orb in its clawed hands and sent it flying to Kanda who was too surprised to take any action, and got scorched. He cursed inder his breath, and then saw that Tokori's aura was glowing deep red.

"You damn moron…" she growled, her eyes showing no mercy. "Die, now!"

And then, she screamed a few words and she withdrawed energy from her Innocence, and the huge barrel of light made its way to the Akuma and burned it, but then it flew away, yelping in pain.

"Kanda-san! Are you alright?" she rushed over and saw Kanda's blood-stained uniform and gasped. "Can you walk?" "Ya." "I will help you, then."

"Thanks."

After they had reached the house, the two of them sneaked in by the backdoor to avoid Lavi and his nonsense. Tokori opened the door to Kanda's room and helped him to the bed, and then pulled bandages and ointment out of her jacket. Then, she reached for Kanda's uniform and he knocked her hand away, muttering a "no".

"I just want to bandage it, can't I?" She glared at him and swiftly unzipped his clothes, to reveal a wound that was extremely deep and oozing with blood. Instead of wincing or grimacing, her face showed nothing but blankness, as her slender and warm fingers swept over the skin of his chest and cleaned his wound and bandaged it.

Her hands felt every movement of him, his irregular heartbeat, and glanced up. "Relax." She whispered as Kanda raised an eyebrow at her. Then, he felt a surge of power go through him. He couldn't contain it within him any longer.

Tokori patted his chest and smiled up. "Done!" she said as Kanda wrapped his bare arms around her. "K-k-kanda?" she stammered as he locked gazes within them.

"I love you, Tokori." He blurted out before kissing her… ON THE LIPS.

**--**

**Heh. Sorry for abrupt ending. And sorry for fluffiness and all that.**

**Reviews pls!**

**-Skitter**


	15. Tears

Sory for LATE update... Dgrayman is not mine.

--

The music from Tokori's radio was forgotten. The only sound Kanda and Tokori heard was the thumping of each other's hears and deep breathing.

It was barely seconds before Tokori pulled away, tears brimming her large eyes.

"Tokori?" Kanda asked, letting go of her, a concerned look on his flawless face.

Silence.

"You freaking bastard! You've hurt me once, and you won't do it ever again!" she burst out, her cheeks flaming red.

"What…"

"'What'? Don't you give me such a idiotic and lame excuse!"

"If you don't tell me what I did wrong, how the hell would I know what did I do?!" Kanda's voice rose to the level of Tokori's.

"Fine! I'm Yoko Tori. Get it, idiot?" she shook him violently, forgetting of his wounds. Kanda frowned for a second.

_Yoko. Yoko Tori? Why does that sound so familia-?_

_Oh. My. God._

"Yoko?!"

_Flashback:_

"_Kanda, don't go!" Yoko cried, clinging onto young Kanda's shirt. _

"_Let go of me." he had hissed. "I'm leaving."_

"_Don't! Don't go!"_

"_Forget me for your own good." Kanda patted her head. Those words broke her immature and fragile heart. Then, he left, disappearing into the endless fog. "Goodbye."_

_Yoko let her legs give way. Her heart shattered into little smithereens._

"_I love you." The words left her lips, before she resolved to be emotionless, and not to ever fall in love with a single male in her life again. _

_End of flashback._

"Damn." Kanda cursed. He had been feeling guilty all these years because of this matter. He had left her when she needed him by her side the most.

Especially when she was his partner.

"Still don't believe?" Tokori raged on like a bull. She pulled up the side of her shirt slightly, revealing a tattoo on the surface of her slim waist.

Kanda steadied his breathing. He could practically feel anger bubbling within him. Compressing it as much as he could, he took a deep breath. It was no use quarreling in this situation.

Pulling her closer, he gritted his teeth and stared into her violet eyes, as cold as ice. Tokori looked away, desperately trying to escape from his freezing gaze.

"Look. At. Me." he hissed, like an order. She turned her head unwillingly. The anger in her eyes wavered slightly, getting weak. Just when Kanda leaned close, attempting to get untangled in the bed sheets, Tokori turned a shade of red and gaped slightly and…

HIC!

"What was that?" Kanda looked up, surprised. She was looking tomato red. "Gomena-HIC- sai! HIC!"

Kanda smirked.

If they couldn't stay as lovers, they might as well be best friends, right?

--

The evening sun set slowly down the hills. Night soon set in, and everyone got into bed. It was about 2 A.M when suddenly, a shriek was heard.

"Allen!" Lenalee awoke, drenched in sweat. Allen sat up on the mattress below her and stood up hurriedly to sit beside her.

"Daijoubu, Lenalee?"

"I dreamt… of something horrible…"

"Care to share it with me?" Allen gently nudged her playfully, and smiled.

"Ev..everyone was dead…" she whimpered, and hugged him, crying into his chest. Allen shakily put his arms around her. "It's alright, Lenalee. I'm here."

And that night, Lenalee refused to let Allen go, due to her deep sleep. Having no choice, Allen heaved Lenalee up and lay beside her on the bed, stroking her hair lightly, blushing.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered.

--

Lean stumbled around in the inky darkness of the city. She had heard something when she was walking along the streets without Lavi.

**Rustle.**

"W-who's there?" she yelped, spinning around.

The night was extremely still and humid. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. She wished she could be an Exorcist. Being a human was _meaningless_.

"Ooh, a human… Its time to kill!" a screech was heard. A Level 2 slid out from the darkness, a clownish smirk on its face. "It's about time I changed into a Level 3!"

Lean cried as the Akuma picked her up roughly. It opened its huge mouth which contained dozens of razor-like teeth, preparing to eat her alive. It's teeth dug into her flesh, and blood splurted out. Lean cried tears of fear.

"_Lavi!_" She mentally screamed.

"Goukan Kaijin: Hiban!" a familiar hero-like voice echoed from behind, A huge dragon of flames swallowed the screaming demon as a hand was placed on Lean's shoulder. She spun around to see Lavi's emerald eyes.

"Baka, you should be in the hotel." He scolded her gently. "It's dangerous out here."

"A-arigatou, Lavi…" she smiled at him gratefully. "Sorry."

--

Finished!

review, yeah?

-Skitter


End file.
